A Snowy Day
" | image = Snowyday.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 10 (#110) | airdate = December 23, 1996 | previous = "Pretend Time" | next = "The Trying Game"}} " " is the tenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the ninth episode aired in the United States. Summary "It's a snowy day and we need to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. As we find her clues, we also match snowflakes with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, help a Calendar Friend fix her mixed-up weather picture, and help Steve remember what's missing on Blue as she gets ready to go outside." Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to do in the snow? *'Clues:' **1. A carrot **2. A hat **3. A snowball *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Build a snowman *'Incorrect answer:' Put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top *'Living room picture:' The Blue's Clues House in a winter setting *'Skidoo location:' Calendar Recap It is a snowy day and Steve and Blue are going outside to play. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. The first clue was a carrot. Later on, they observe snowflake patterns with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. In the Skidoo segment, they help a calendar girl to fix the scene depicted in a calendar picture to match the winter season. After skidooing back home, Steve finds the second clue on a hat. We also help Blue to figure what she is missing when she loses some winter clothing items while trying to get dressed to get ready to go outside. Mailbox comes inside to deliver the mail and shakes the snow off. Some get on the thinking chair. In the letter, some kids were making paper snowflakes. Not long after that, Steve finds the third clue on a big snowball. Steve draws it out and returns to the thinking chair to put all three clues together. The clues were a carrot, a hat and a snowball. Steve thought that they could put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. That was a silly answer. The viewer studied the three clues and thought making a snowman was a better idea. After figuring Blue's Clues, Steve and Blue head outside to make a snowman. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Calendar Girl, and Tickety Tock helped decorate it. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and this episode ends. Characters Gallery Blue's Clues Mailbox Winter.jpg maxresdefault_2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png tumblr_lxtaypjddW1r7vxcmo1_500.gif Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Snowy Day.gif Carrot2.png Carrot.PNG|Carrot A23D6EF3-2AC6-42CD-8CDE-E03C14B695C8.jpeg tumblr_lxtbkzWbn61r7vxcmo1_500.gif Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Snow.jpg 0C878D53-0E4C-4A62-BF8D-5B786BD62541.jpeg Hat.PNG|Hat Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_Snowflake.jpg MAIL_snowy_day.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Snowy Day.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 10.gif Snowball.png Snowball.PNG|Snowball gip.gif Almost Entirely Covered Screen.jpg Blue'sCluesASnowyDay.jpg Penguins.png Watch Episode Trivia *The Sledding music was later used in the Season 3 holiday special Blue's Big Holiday and the Season Four Episode The Anything Box. *The Ice Skating music was later used in "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and "Math!". *This is the only episode appearance of Calendar Girl. *This was the second episode to use "No It's a clue" from Adventures in Art. *This marks that this is the first time the third clue was found straight after Mailtime. *This is the first time it has snowed on an episode of Blue's Clues and the only time is snows in Season 1. *A picture of their own house was on the yellow living room picture frame. *This episode is the second of two on the VHS release of Blue's Big Holiday and the DVD release of Blue's First Holiday. **The video uses a combined credits sequence which does not properly separate the crew from each episode. **The format used is Season 3 generic. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *There is a Nickelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Snack Time, and Geography. *Just like the later episode Magenta Comes Over, the Mailtime Segment takes place rather close to the end instead of more towards the middle. *This is the first time to have a clue moving by itself while making a sound. *When Steve says Hi to the viewer, his voice is high-pitched. *When Steve is going to play Blue's Clues and gets rid of the pawprint with a shovel. His hair from Late Season 1 is used. *During Steve's message saying he needs the viewer's help to figure out the answer, his hair is now different from the other episodes. This has also happened in the next episode Pretend Time. *This was the first episode when Steve sang the So Long Song outside of the house instead of inside the house. **This will happen again in later episodes. *This is the first episode where Steve's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. *This was the last episode to air in 1996. *'Goof:' Steve's skidoo sound plays when Blue skidoos into the calendar. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue